This invention relates to providing data security by preventing access to circuits extending from a unit such as a personal computer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,281 (Young) shows a system in which data security is achieved by locking a structure in place over a connector, using a separate lock. The invention described herein has the advantage of not requiring a separate lock; the locks used to hold the covers of system and peripheral units in place are being used to hold the cables or connector locking devices in place as well. Also, while the Young reference discloses the use of a locked cover to prevent access to the means used ordinarily to hold the connector in place (screws in the example shown), the invention described herein uses separate, locked means to prevent removal of the connector regardless of the ordinary clamping means. The Young reference teaches the use of a cable, having, at least on one end, a connector with a pair of interfaces wired together, and a wire bundle extending from between these interfaces. The present invention is adapted to be used with more standard types of cables, having a wire bundle extending from a single interface.
A number of system units, such as, for example, personal computers and peripheral products use the interface Small Computer System Interface (SCSI). This interface allows the remote operation of storage devices, such as hard disk memories. These disk drives are powered by the personal computer. Such devices can be operated, using an external unit attached to SCSI interface circuits, to extract data from the e.g., computer or peripheral disk drive devices without the knowledge or consent of the owner of the device.
An Application, Ser. No. 762,141, filed concurrently herewith and assigned to the same assignee and entitled, "Cable Locking Covers" describes the use of individually locked covers to hold cables and terminators in place. In the apparatus described in that application, a terminator can be replaced by a shield block. The locking covers described in that disclosure are built primarily for use in locking external cables in place; they therefore have holes through which cable wires may pass, which must be plugged during other applications. The concept described therein when used on an external device port not requiring either a cable or a terminator requires the use of both a shield block and a bracket within the locking cover.
Our application, Ser. No. 762,138, entitled "Device-Port Locking Covers" filed concurrently herewith and assigned to the same assignee describes locking covers configured to be used on unused external device ports where a terminator (a connector wherein certain contacts are interconnected contacts) is not required. The invention described herein is configured to be used where an external cable or a terminator is connected to a port. The specific internal circuitry connected to such a port determines whether a terminator is required at an unused external port.